


A Normal Day II

by Mother_Of_Hedgehogs



Series: A Normal Day [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AvengersAU, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Thorki - Freeform, bebés, m-preg, niños, tierno - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Of_Hedgehogs/pseuds/Mother_Of_Hedgehogs
Summary: Un día normal en la Torre Avengers con el pequeño Peter... y su primo favorito.¡Segunda parte de A Normal Day![Algo pequeño con toques de Thorki y Stony]
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Thor/Loki
Series: A Normal Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589059
Kudos: 19





	A Normal Day II

**Author's Note:**

> (Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel, Disney, etc,etc. Este trabajo es sin fines de lucro)
> 
> Este OS está publicado en Wattpad en mi cuenta, sin embargo, debido a los recientes problemas que está presentando la plataforma, decidí publicarlo también aquí, por seguridad y también para que aquellos lectores que no utilizan Wattpad puedan disfrutar de este escrito.

**A NORMAL DAY II**

Ese día como todos en la Torre, Peter fue el primero en despertar. Bajando de su cuna como ya había aprendido, salió de su habitación y caminó a la que estaba del otro lado al final del pasillo, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido con sus pequeños pies enfundados en sus pantuflas de araña, con sus pequeñas patitas peludas sacudiéndose a cada paso que daba.

Miró sobre su hombro el largo pasillo cerciorándose de que nadie de su familia se hubiera despertado ya, y con cuidado empujó la puerta adentrándose rápidamente en la habitación para seguidamente cerrar tras de él. Una vez dentro se recostó sobre la puerta y suspiró sintiéndose seguro. Su tío Clint siempre le decía que si quería ser un buen espía S.H.I.E.L.D, debía ser muy, muy sigiloso, y luego su papi Tony lo golpeaba en la cabeza diciendo que _"dejara de intentar reclutar a su bebé para su fetichista grupo de asesinos"_

Peter no entendía que significaba eso, pero suponía que no era nada bueno.

Asintiendo conforme con su trabajo de espionaje, se alejó lentamente de la puerta y fue por su banquito azul que siempre dejaba en una esquina _escondida_ de la habitación y lo posicionó delante de la alta cuna para luego subir a él de un salto.

Se agarró con fuerza de los barrotes dorados del mueble y se impulsó en estos para subir sus pies al borde de la cuna e inclinar la mitad de su cuerpecito dentro de esta. Con una enorme sonrisa en pequeño rostro, estiró su bracito todo lo que pudo hasta que las puntas de sus dedos rosaron la regordeta y sonrosada mejilla del pequeño bebé que reposaba en la cuna, con sus ojitos abiertos y el pulgar entre sus labios.

─ _Hoda peteño Ferir..._ ─Susurró quedito apretando sus deditos sobre la mejilla del bebé.

Los enormes ojos azules miraron curioso al pequeño de desordenados cabellos chocolate que tocaba su mejilla y sonrió ampliamente suponiendo que el mayor quería jugar, sacando su pulgar de su boca, tomó con sus manitas los dedos de Peter y trató de llevarlos a su boca.

─¡No Ferir!─Gritó Peter riendo y tratando de alejar su manita de la boquita del bebé. ─ _Pete no es mia..._ ─Intentó sonar firme y Fenrir solo se rió, considerando aquello muy divertido.

─ _Edes muuuy dindo..._ ─Sonrió Peter inclinándose aún más para tocar los negros cabellos de su primo, pero este seguía acostado removiéndose sobre el colchón y dificultándole el poder alcanzarlo.

─Huuummm...─Frunciendo sus labios en una pequeña mueca, se irguió completamente y miró toda la cuna, analizando sus posibilidades. Encogiéndose de hombros apoyó sus pies sobre el barrote convenientemente más bajo en la cuna y estando un poco más arriba, pasó una piernita sobre el barrote más alto y luego la otra, bajando finalmente el siguiente barrote hasta lograr poner sus pies sobre el colchón.

─¡Listo!─Gritó alzando sus brazos orgulloso de lo que había conseguido. Fenrir rió sin entender nada y extendió sus bracitos hacia el mayor para que este le cargara. ─ _Ven Ferir._

Peter se acomodó a un lado de su primo en la cuna y extendió sus bracitos a sus lados, como pudo, el pequeño Fenrir se arrastró hasta recostar la mitad de su cuerpecito sobre el pecho del mayor, apretando con su puñito la tela de la camisa del pijama del mayor.

Peter sonrió abrazando a su pequeño primo y con su media lengua empezó a cantar una melosa e infantil canción de cuna que su padre Steve solía cantarle a él, sin percatarse de la curiosa mirada que les observaba desde la puerta.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Loki giró sobre sus talones y prácticamente corrió hasta la habitación de su amigo, casi chocando con este cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que pudiera tocar.

─¿Qué quieres?─Fue el tajante saludo de Tony, con el ceño fruncido, el cabello despeinado y el sueño aún en poder de su cuerpo.

─Buenos días para ti también Anthony...

─Mira, no me jodas estúpido reno. No he dormido nada desde hace una semana y lo que menos necesito ahora es tu molestia presencia.─Gruñó dándole la espalda para ir en busca de su bebé.

─Dudo que lo encuentres ahí.─Dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Tony giró su cabeza viéndole por sobre su hombro. ─Tu hijo tiene la manía de meterse a la habitación de mi bebé todas las mañanas.─Se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

─¿Qué insinúas?─Tony entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó amenazante al moreno.

─¿Yo? Nada... pero recuerda que Peter también es hijo de Steve.─Sonrió de lado y Tony gruñó pasando por su lado indignado.

─Nunca lo superarás, ¿cierto?─La cansada voz de Steve le hizo girar a verle.

─Por supuesto que no, si así fuera no tendría con que torturarte a ti a tu esposo.─Sonrió inocentemente y caminó de regreso a la habitación de su hijo, antes de que Anthony le hiciera algo malo.

Steve suspiró negando con la cabeza. No entendía que tenía el Dios contra él, había sido un accidente provocado por el Whisky y su muy bien justificada falta de acción...

─¡Steve!─El grito de su esposo le hizo alzar la cabeza de golpe y correr alarmado hasta la habitación de Fenrir.

─¿Qué sucede?─Preguntó mirando hacia todas partes de la habitación, en busca del peligro.

─¡Mira! ¿Acaso no son lindos?─Señaló a los pequeños dentro de la cuna, y Steve suspiró entendiendo. ─Ven aquí.─Tony extendió una mano hacia él y Steve se apresuró a acercarse.

Sus ojos brillaron y una amplia sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, viendo con ternura a su pequeña adoración abrazar fuertemente contra su pecho, al pequeño Fenrir que sujetaba su pijama y chupaba el pulgar de su otra manita.

─¡Son adorables!...─Chilló de nuevo el castaño abrazando a su esposo.

─Lo son.─Respondió Thor entrando a la habitación seguido de Clint y Bruce.

─¿Quiénes son adorables?─Preguntó el rubio arquero para luego bostezar.

─Mis bebés, por supuesto.─Respondió Tony orgulloso.

─¿Tus hijos?─Loki alzó una ceja.

─No molestes, Loki.

Los demás se acercaron a la cuna y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que aquellos pequeños eran demasiado adorables. Serían inseparables cuando crecieran, eso lo tenían bastante claro.

─¡Ya se! ¡Hay que sacarles una foto!─Exclamó Clint emocionado antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, para minutos después, regresar con una vieja cámara Polaroid en sus manos.

─¿Teniendo la tecnología más avanzada del mundo al alcance de tu mano, tú tienes ese artefacto de las cavernas?

─Cállate Stark.─Clint sacudió la cabeza y empujando a todos se acercó a la cuna.

Alzó la cámara y enfocó a los pequeños para luego presionar el botón y tomar la foto.

Minutos después tenían una pequeña y tierna foto de ambos niños abrazados, que logró sacar una sonrisa a todos.

Tony tomó la foto y con un marcador de punta fina escribió en la parte inferior de la fotografía.

**_"Peter y su primo favorito"_ **

Luego colocaron la foto en un pequeño y bonito marco sobre la chimenea, donde, con el pasar de los años se fueron agregando muchas fotos más de Peter y sus primos...

Pero a pesar de ello, para Peter, Fenrir siempre sería su primo favorito.

**┼FIN┼**

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado  
> Nos estamos leyendo xx


End file.
